Talk:Creatures Wikia Homepage
Hi all! wickes furniture online: wickes furniture online Best regarts, David Brown Hi all! wickes furniture online: wickes furniture online Best regarts, David Brown Suggestion I suggest you create MediaWiki:Mainpage with only the words "Creatures Wiki:Community Portal" without quotation marks. This will set your main page to the page your main page redirects to. – Jellochuu! 15:16, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) :Unfortunately that leads to "Creatures Wiki:Community portal" being in the left hand side, along with "Community portal" on the line below. ;-) :What I *really* should do is to move it to Main_Page, which I will do shortly. GreenReaper 16:48, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) ::I've removed the portal link using MediaWiki:Portal since that page now redirects to the main page which is already in the sidebar. Angela 17:47, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) :::Good call. I'll talk with Sgeo and see if there's anything better to use that link slot for. GreenReaper 18:14, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) Related wikis It may be useful to add a related Wikicities section on this wiki. See Wikicities:Category:Gaming for some which may have a similar theme to this one. Also, see Wikicities:Category:English for other English language Wikicities. Angela 23:43, 27 Jan 2005 (PST) :The only moderately related one is Active Worlds. I've put a link to that on the Active Worlds page that we already have. Suggesting any link with Creatures and (say) Pokémon or Neopets is liable to get you toasted in a naven barbecue from regulars of alt.games.creatures. ;-) GreenReaper 09:23, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Maybe I shouldn't mention that NeoPets have listed Creatures at Neopets:Related then. :) Angela 14:56, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) :::Sssh!!! You'll disturb the flamemongers! And yes, I know; I contributed the description (on request :-). GreenReaper 14:59, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) Question... Just wondering how you got links to JRChat and Administrators in the sidebar? – Jellochuu! 13:27, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :Replacing the things that should have been there. Have a look at this bug - it describes the possibilities. For example, MediaWiki:Portal here has a - because we are not using it and don't want it to be shown, while MediaWiki:Sitesupport-url has been coerced into a link to Creatures Wiki:JRChat Applet named JRChat by MediaWiki:Sitesupport. GreenReaper 13:57, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Thanks! – Jellochuu! 14:41, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) :(note to future readers: MediaWiki:Portal is now used :-) - GreenReaper 15:01, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) :I noticed that on the main page the V'' in Category view is capitalized, but it is not everywhere else... – Jellochuu! 17:17, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Cache issue. Ctrl+F5 should fix it. GreenReaper 17:35, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) Sorting Why aren't the Games sorted by time? You should at least have Creatures Adventures before Creatures Playground .. leaving it alone in case anyone had a reason, but. Plus it'd probably be nice to link to (the nonexistent, but I should write it) Genetics under "Internals". Can you have a little (scripting) explanation next to the CAOS link? It's the only thing which isn't immediately obvious to someone who has only played Creatures, I think.. plus, "Internals" sounds a bit boring, why not "Workings" or similar? --Fuzzie 03:30, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) :Done. The games were sorted in rough chronological and interest order, but not perfectly. Don't be afraid to make changes! :-) --GreenReaper 03:42, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) Featured Wikicity Congratulations to everyone who has contributed to this Wikicity. It is the first wiki to be featured on the Wikicities home page. Angela 01:07, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Woot. Go us! Let's keep it up, guys (and gals!) . . . -- 01:41, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) Live Preview Does anyone appreciate the Live Preview feature that I added (from Live Preview)? My main complaint is that it's slow. (And that it doesn't seem to work too well... -- 01:14, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Yes! Thanks! I think a simple modification would make it proper live (Activate the refresh script on modification of the edit box, if I remember correctly you can do that in Javascript). Of course, that would make it even slower, but I could fiddle around with it as a customisation on my user js. Netdroid9(talk:Netdroid9|action=edit&section=new}} talk) (male) 09:52, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I've got an idea (This: wiki2html(editform.wpTextbox1.value); and onkeyup), hopefully it'll work Netdroid9(talk:Netdroid9|action=edit&section=new}} talk) (male) 10:54, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Hmm... look here, math and nowiki support... Netdroid9(talk:Netdroid9|action=edit&section=new}} talk) (male) 11:07, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) Protection You might find you can make the main page editable and avoid the spam by moving the content to templates. Replace the page with : : : : Some images Copyright Gameware Development Ltd 2004-5 and used with permission. : __NOEDITSECTION__ Then put the content at the linked templates (template:main page intro, template:main page news and template:main page main section) where they can be edited by anyone with some knowledge of how MediaWiki works, whilst making the spam bots think the page is protected. Angela 14:59, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) :That's an idea, although hopefully the index page is ''finished, if you can call a Wiki page finished, as all the main categories are linked to and people seem to find it easy to use - Don 18:19, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::I don't think it's finished. Look how many edits are still made to the main page of Wikipedia, even after 4 years. :) Angela 01:38, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::I have separated things off into templates. Hope this works. :-) -- 01:58, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) Categorys I noticed that we have a Tips, Cheats and Easter Eggs category and an Easter Eggs category. Since it's a bit redundant to have both, should we break off the T,C&EE category into three separate categories or merge the Easter Eggs entries into the T,C&EE?--CompExpert 00:43, 9 May 2005 (UTC) :I'd say the latter - easier to find, and we can always split it later if it grows too big. -- 06:51, 9 May 2005 (UTC) Languages At present the Creatures Wiki is English and yet that only represents a portion of our community. Might there be a way to either ask for volenteers to translate some of the pages or even to use translation tool to make the Creatures Wiki more accessible for others? - Don 18:04, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Separate languages have been considered before, and would be possible, but our most prolific non-english contributor didn't think it was such a good idea, basically because a non-english would always be a second-class relative due to the lower numbers . . . see Talk:Creaturesfrance. A link to a translation tool might be a good idea, though. -- 22:42, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) Vocabulary and categorizing it Right now I'm creating an entry for Vocabulary and I'd like to put it in a category named Vocabulary. (I'd like it to be a subcategory of Internals) I'd then like to make subcategories on the words for each game. There would be All Games, words introduced in C1 and used in subsequent games, and each game would get its own section for words were used in that game but not all. (Like how "eat" was not used in C1 but it was in the other games.) Then each game would be divided into the kinds of words, noun, verb, adjective. Some of these terms have been entered already. (Of particular note, "push" and "sleep.") The problem is, they're in a category with a different title. (Actions) I would like to implement my idea of categorizing the vocabulary but I'm unable to move/rename categories. Does anyone support my idea or should I adapt to a different one?--CompExpert 07:11, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) What would the Vocabulary category contain? We have a Category:Terms, which is under the Community category, I believe. We also have a Category:Genus, which is under internals. If we just found a place to categorise the Category:Actions (Internals would suit it best, I think), I think we'd just about have everything that you've just proposed. - Malkin 07:47, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing out the categories already in place. I will try to adapt what I've been thinking of to work with what's already here. :> What would the Vocabulary category contain? :If you don't mind me rambling on about it, I'll explain. :I was making an article called Vocabulary which would define the term. I was also thinking of also putting in the number of slots for words as well, just to make it a little more useful. The article Vocabulary would be part of the category Vocabulary. The category would contain a subcategory for each game, DS Vocabulary, C1 Vocabulary and so on, and one marked All Games Vocabulary. Each of those categories would have subcategories for each kind of word. Noun, verb, and adjective, so we would have C1 Nouns, All Games Verbs, C2 Adjectives and etcetera. In each word-type category would be the words that go with it. ("Push" and "hit" for Verb, "seed" and "bigtoy" for Noun and so on.) (I'd like to point out that I don't know if the C3 and DS vocabularies are exactly the same or not so if they were, I would have lumped them together as C3/DS Vocabulary as well as their subsequent subcategories.) :If a word was used in all the games, it would appear in All Games exclusively. If it appeared in less than all the games, the article for the word would have been placed in all the appropriate categories. For example: "Eat" wasn't in C1 but it was in C2 (I think) and later, so the Eat article would have the C2 Noun and the C3/DS Noun categories. (Did Village also have talking? They would have gotten their related categories as well.) :Again, thanks to Malkin for pointing out what we already had.--CompExpert 08:42, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC)